The Buns Problem
by DoctorWhodunit
Summary: Gajeel often seemed pissed off by something. This time, he was pissed off, and it was serious. Nobody understood why he was pissed off, so Levy, his girlfriend, tries to spit it out of him. The result is... well, it's Gajeel that we're talking about. Modern AU. A bit of fluff. A ridiculous reason to be pissed off. Gajevy. One Shot.


Gajeel often seemed pissed off by something. It was just in his nature, he often had a resting bitch face, it fit the cliché of people with piercings and tattoos, which didn't displease him at all. He wasn't bothered by it and the few friends he had accepted him for who he was. They knew he wasn't a cold metal box, he had a heart just like any other human being but the shell he made for himself was harder than that of the average person. Levy, his girlfriend, was the one person who knew him better than anyone else, always aware of what might be going on in this stubborn head of his. She was more than familiar with his resting bitch face, she could guess when he was trying not to laugh by the little crease that would form on the right side of his lower lip, she could tell when he was embarrassed by the lack of eye contact, and she knew when he was pissed off by... well, his worse-than-usual overall demeanor.

This day, he didn't just look pissed off, he _was_ pissed off.

After her last class finished, Levy headed to their flat and texted Gajeel to go and take her favourite cookies in a bakery close to the train station he worked at.

The spiky black-haired man had his earphones on because he couldn't be bothered by people's nonsense and shut his eyes hard every once in a while out of annoyance. It was difficult not to assume he was annoyed, he never had any filter when it came to negative feelings, but he still tried his best not to show them in front of Levy – unfortunately, his best was a normal person's below average.

A few minutes after receiving her text, Gajeel had already set foot in the bakery. He took his right earphone out out of habit and looked around the bakery even though he already knew what he was going to buy. He hated the fact that he frequented this bakery so often, he didn't want to be treated as a regular customer for some reason, but he could not deny that this bakery had the best-tasting cookies he'd ever eaten.

The baker got used to him pacing around the bakery in his right-left-right-front-left pattern before choosing the cookies. He also enjoyed teasing him, but it was probably not the best time to do it.

"Hey, Gajeel!" the baker waved, "The cookies are right here," he said, pointing at the small window right in front of him next to the cash register. Gajeel's bitter eye roll made him grin.

Glancing at his left, Gajeel cursed, but from the baker's point of view, it felt like he cursed himself. Gajeel walked up to him with his right hand in his pocket and his left thumb and forefinger rubbing his eyes, again, out of annoyance.

"The usual, huh?" The baker asked, already reaching for the chewy chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeah. Five of 'em."

"Alright, you're colder than usual, did something happen?"

Gajeel sighed, "No, nothing happenned. 700 yen, right?" He asked, obviously trying not to look pissed off by every single sounds the baker emitted with his stuffy nose.

"You got it boy!" The baker answered with enthusiasm, snapping his fingers and pointing them at him finger guns style.

Gajeel ignored it and handed the money.

"Sigh, alright, exactly 700 yen," he confirmed, giving him the five cookies in a small bag. "I'm guessing it's for your little bunny?"

This question happened to be a red flag nobody could have guessed existed at this moment. Gajeel's eyes widened yet his field of vision shortened, the thing is that he wasn't glaring at the baker, he was just all he could see.

"Little bun- You too, huh!? You tryin' to pick a fight or what!?" He threatened, almost reaching over the cash register to grab his collar. He stepped back just in time.

"What the f- No! I'm not trying to pick a fight, I just asked if those cookies were for your girlfriend! Don't you ever try that again!" He scolded, "What is wrong with you today?" He inquired, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Gajeel closed his eyes and proceeded to take a deep silent breath. He put his right earphone back in and the baker only received a one sound answer to his question: "Tch". He headed out of the bakery leaving the innocent baker baffled by this display of raw anger.

After this little incident that he knew was his fault but would never admit to the baker because of his messed up definition of pride, Gajeel waited ten minutes at the nearest bus station. He got on the second bus that came and made sure he sat next to nobody, he wanted to be alone and prepare his "I'm not pissed off I'm great" face. The task wasn't easy, impossible even, considering the fact that he cursed basically every minute.

After a long 20 minute bus ride, a bit of swearing and fourteen failed attempts at achieving the feat of having an "I'm not pissed off I'm great" face for at least five minutes, Gajeel pushed the elevator button and waited for it to come down. Five long seconds after that, he heard the sound of the front door of the building opening, letting in a mother and her two children. He decided not to turn around so he didn't have to look at them and instead opened the door leading to the staircase, he then climbed up the stairs and stopped at the fifth floor. He opened the door and walked to _their_ front door. He wiped his shoes on the doormat, took a deep breath, slipped a key out of his pocket, opened the door and walked in.

He closed the creaking door, took off his shoes and put on his slippers. The entryway led directly to the kitchen, in which Gajeel threw the keys. Throwing the keys in the sink was his lazy "I'm home!" and later became their sign of recognition.

When he got in front of their room, a laundry basket full of clothes was in front of the door, which was Levy's way of telling Gajeel to do his part of the job and put the clothes in the washing machine.

He kicked it away.

He opened the door and saw Levy at her desk, studying. Even though she got out of her university not so long ago, she was studying for her big upcoming test.

"Yo, Levy, I got your cookies!" Gajeel greeted, surprising himself by how enthusiastic he just sounded.

"Thank you!" She answered without turning around, "Can you put them on my desk, please? I'll need my favourite cookies to study for this test," she said, punching her open left hand with her right to force some motivation in.

"Sure."

The new happy-looking man that Gajeel walked to her desk and put the small bag of cookies on it.

"What's with the fake smile?" The blue-haired girl asked as she glanced up at him, quirking up an eyebrow.

At least he tried.

He sighed and fought the urge to "ugh" her, he managed to keep it in and lay in the middle of their twin size bed. He still had his earphones on but did not seem to enjoy the music at all.

"Hey, did something happen?" She asked as she turned around, mildly worried. Her question remained unanswered after five seconds. "Hey, I know you can hear me, you perfectly understood when I told you to put the cookies on my desk!"

Gajeel sighed louder than before took his earphones out. "Nothing happened."

"You're pissed off, what happened?"

"Nothing."

Levy rolled her eyes so hard they became white for half a second. She put her hand on the desk and pushed so her office chair could roll to her bed, she made a 180 degree spin on the way so she could land directly on the bed. She flat out crawled on it and made her way to Gajeel's chest. With her bright yellow dress that went to the middle of her thighs and the position she was in, she looked like a starfish on his rock-hard body, which didn't seem to please him.

"Tch, what are you doing?"

"I wanna know what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Gaaaajeeeeeeel," she moaned, the way a five-year-old kid in need of an ice cream would.

Seeing that he would not answer, Levy instinctively started to roll up and down his body, moaning his name in the same childish way as the first time. Gajeel tried his hardest not to give in to the power of the kid he had as a girlfriend, he tried to focus on something positive but the only thing that came to his mind was Levy, he didn't know if she was the "something positive" he tried to think about or if it was because he could not ignore the egg flailing on his stove-hard body.

"Alright!" He caved in, which made the blue-haired girl stop instantly.

"Yes?" She rhetorically asked, eyes glowing.

"Don't give me that look, I'll tell you," he said, before taking a deep breath. "It's that freaking song," he confessed.

"Song?"

Gajeel pointed to the earphones to the earphones he took out earlier, "Just take 'em and listen..."

Levy did as she was told, wondering how a song could piss him off that much. She put one in and the first thing Gajeel noticed was her look of surprise.

"I didn't think you would listen to this kind of music," she commented, "Anaconda by Nicki Minaj."

"Oh, you know it?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"Of course I know it, everybody knows it, how can you not know it?"

"Anyway," he brushed off her question, "that's why I'm pissed off."

Levy frowned, "Wait, that doesn't tell me why you're pissed off," she remarked.

"It's because of what the guy says," he sighed.

"What the guy says?" She wondered, trying to remember without even listening to the song, "My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun?" she asked, suddenly embarrassed because of how wrong it felt coming out of _her_ mouth.

"Yeah! What an asshole!" He claimed, clenching his fists.

"... I still don't get it," she admitted.

All of a sudden, Gajeel looked away, which was the most obvious sign of embarrassment. "I feel like he's talking to me," he started, "he's probably picking a fight with every single person who listens to that freaking song".

"What do you mean?"

"My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun my ass. I literally have buns of steel, bitch, bring it on," he muttered.

Levy froze, she could not believe what just happened. She first thought it was a joke, so she waited for a laugh. Two seconds. Five seconds. Ten seconds. Nothing. He was dead serious, his revengeful eyes were still staring at the ceiling as if his archenemy was right above him, waiting for an opportunity to jump on him. The sight was way too absurd for Levy not to laugh.

"Oh my god, that is the gayest thing you've ever said," she blurted, not even trying to repress her hysterical laughter, "I can't say I don't enjoy it though," she snorted.

"Tch, shut up, it's not like that," he retorted, "you just don't say that to people."

No matter how funny this situation was, Levy knew how stupidly hurt or pissed off Gajeel could get because of one little thing. She calmed herself down and went from heavy to normal breathing. She completely laid down with a leg on each side of his body, lightly grinding on him. Gajeel suddenly seemed to have his enthusiasm back, grinning, thinking about what his girlfriend was up to. She leaned on him and grazed her lips on his ear.

"Personally..." She whispered (even though to his ears it sounded like a moan), as her right hand slid down his chest and made its way to grab his butt, slapping it on the way, "I love your buns, hun."

Gajeel was so shocked by her bold move that she even found the time to lift her head and lean on him again for a kiss. The sweet taste of her small lips mixed with the synchronized heartbeat they could feel on each other's chest was so very soothing. A simple physical connection with the one he loved had the power to tame the raging Gajeel, and he wouldn't trade this feeling for the world, because after all, during those intimate moments, _she_ was his world. Only _her_ opinion mattered.

"Can you repeat it?" He asked, smiling up at her blue-haired girlfriend.

Levy smirked, "I love your buns, hun."

Gajeel smirked back and proceeded to flip her over. In no time, Gajeel was on top, the only thing that could be heard during the process was a high-pitched "Woooh" from Levy, surprised by the sudden turn of tables, but pleased nonetheless.

"Damn right you do," he bragged, all prideful, leaning on her for another kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, I decided to start with a fun one, some feedback would be really appreciated, that way I could know if this kind of writing suits me. I hope you enjoyed it and that the title didn't give away the twist at the end :). Please review! :)**


End file.
